1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for producing electrical energy and more particularly to an electro-mechanical apparatus for generating power through fluid ionization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous apparatuses have been devised for energy conversion and production. Some of the most significant advances in the art have centered around thermal exciter units for forming a plasma, which can then be used to generate electricity. However, none of the references herein disclosed presents a device for producing energy through both the thermal and mechanical excitation of fluid ions, which also includes a multi-stage turbine section and a mass spectrometer section. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,233, issued to F. L. Wattendorf et. al., shows a multiple electrode arrangement for producing a diffused electrical discharge. The device includes a high velocity expansion nozzle, an assembly for providing high pressure gas, a central electrode, a plurality of sharply pointed electrodes, a source of cooling gas, and a source for applying a high alternating voltage. Electrical energy may be generated either as a direct or alternating current output.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,650, issued to O. C. Yonts, discloses an improved ion source system for providing a space charged neutralized beam for the ionic propulsion of a space vehicle having at least one pair of ion sources. Each of the sources includes a plurality of elongated cavities, a charge material disposed within the cavities, an A.C. heater mounted adjacent to the charge material in each cavity for heating and substantially completely ionizing the charge material, a source of A.C. power connected to each of the heaters, and an ion exit slit disposed in one wall of each of the cavities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,361, issued to Phillips discloses a turbine powerplant which produces power from a high temperature plasma and high voltage electricity. A plurality of ion repulsion discharge chambers are situated along the perimeter of the turbine to accelerate the ions, and a condenser and pump are used to return the condensed gases back to a plasma generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,118, issued to Rathbun, relates to a solar energy conversion system which includes a centrally positioned tower supporting a solar receiver and an array of pivotally mounted reflectors disposed circumferentially therearound which reflect earth incident solar radiation onto the receiver, and which thermally excites and photo-ionizes a working fluid to form a plasma. The plasma is accelerated and further heated through a ceramic turbo-compressor into a magnetohydrodynamic generator to produce direct current.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,800, presents an apparatus and method of generating electricity from wind energy, which uses the earth as one of the plates of a condenser while the other plate is a fence-like structure through which the wind can blow from any direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,669, issued to Reador, discloses a device for converting electrical energy into fluid energy and vice/versa. The basic device is of a laminate structure comprised of two electrically conductive, channeled electrode members, an emitter, and a receiver, which are spaced a given distance from each other and joined between layers of electrically insulating material. The channels of the emitter and receiver are aligned so as to form a flow passage through the device. A direct current electric power supply is impressed between the emitter and receiver which causes fluid to be pulled from an inlet through the channels of the emitter and receiver and out an exit of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,651, issued to Griffiths, relates to a method and apparatus for generating electrical energy either as a direct or alternating current output, wherein an electric current is passed axially through a continuous flow of electrically conductive fluid in a duct member. The fluid is moved at a high velocity so that the circumferential magnetic field due to the electric current travels with the fluid and induces radially directed electromotive forces and current flow in a further conductive device disposed exteriorly about the duct member.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, an electrical energy production system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The invention is directed to an electrical energy system which includes an electrical energy production section, a multi-stage turbine section, and a mass spectrometer section. The apparatus of the invention is designed to produce electrical energy through a multi-stage turbine which draws in large volumes of ambient air through a series of tubular sections, which each include either a parallel plate heating assembly or a variable positive voltage grid. The tube sections cause the atoms or molecules of high velocity air flowing therethrough to undergo the loss of electrons through mechanically induced atomic and molecular impacts and thermal excitation. Free electrons are then collected by the variable positive voltage grids. The heat radiating parallel plates in each succeeding tube section progressively increase the temperature of the air to continue the ionization of the atoms and molecules.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an electrical energy production system which produces electrical energy by ionizing ambient air.
It is another object of the invention to provide an electrical energy production system which also includes a mass spectrometer.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an electrical energy production system which includes an alternating series of heating assemblies and variable positive voltage grids.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an electrical energy production system which may serve as part of an ionic propulsion system.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.